When Dreams Become A Reality
by emiliexox
Summary: Sequel to "A Dream Come True", Harry has followed Draco after he witnessed his dream. But is his own about to come true? HP/DM SLASH


**Hey guys. Here is the sequel to "****A Dream Come True". **

**If you have not read it, I strongly recommend that you do before you read this one; otherwise some things will not make sense. :P Thanks for the reviews on the other one too.**

**ENJOY!**

**Xox**

**When Dreams become a Reality**

Harry cautiously walked behind the blonde boy in front of him. He didn't really have a plan or have any idea what he was doing. He had just seen the dream, the dream that changed everything. He didn't like to use Occlemency for spying on people, but he couldn't help it if he was taking a walk to the Black Lake and a wave of raw magic caused him to use it. He didn't know that Malfoy had such raw power- he probably had no idea how to harness it or even use it.

Harry focused on what he had seen. He had no idea that the Slytherin had thought about him in that way. While Harry was watching at the beginning, he had felt a knot in his stomach, something that he would usually feel when something was not right. The Slytherin and he had been enemies ever since they first arrived at Hogwarts and technically, they still were. It was the beginning of seventh year and about a month after Voldemort had been defeated. Everyone thought that Harry had been such a hero, when he only had cast a simple spell which caused Voldemort's killing curse to backfire on himself.

Harry signed as he walked through the transfiguration courtyard. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore. He always knew that he was into boys, but never had he thought about Draco Malfoy. You had to admit, the boy was quite attractive, his long blonde locks hanging over his forehead just above his bright blue eyes. The way that his ass swayed when-

Harry shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He was _not _thinking about Malfoy that way. He was- he was Malfoy, damn it! He finally caught up to him right near the Headmaster's office.

"Malfoy!" He yelled. Malfoy seemed to tense up as Harry spoke his name. He spun around.

"What the fuck do you want, Potter?" he spat. Harry breathed.

"I, um… saw you down at the Black Lake," he said, looking at Malfoy as he eyes showed slight shock, "what were you doing? Trying to get in touch with the Death Eater's again?"

Draco snarled, his previous expression quickly hidden.

"Spying on me were you Potter?"

"Oh no," Harry replied, "I was just passing by like anyone could have been. What's the matter, _Draco, _got something to hide?"

"I have nothing to hide from you, _Potter,_" Malfoy said.

"Really?" Harry smirked, watching Malfoy's expression change as he realised what he had just said.

"I-I didn't mean it like that you…you sick fuck," Malfoy stuttered. Harry smiled, taking a few steps towards him, causing Malfoy to stumble back against the wall.

There was no one around; everyone was either in their common room, or in the great hall having dinner. It was dark now, about seven o'clock Harry guessed. You could hear Malfoy's heavy breathing from within the shadows. Harry continued to walk slowly towards him.

"Get… get away from me-Potter!" Malfoy's voice was shaky as he tried to yell at Harry, failing miserably. Harry stopped when he was inches away from him, their bodies just about to touch.

"What were you really doing at the Black Lake Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was… I was…" Draco started looking down at his feet. Harry waited a while before speaking.

"Fine then. It's OK if you're too chicken to tell me Malfoy. I won't go running to your little friends." Harry turned around started to walk away from the blonde. He didn't get very far.

"Wait." Malfoy said. Harry stopped.

"I was thinking, sleeping actually." Harry turned around, cocking his head to one side.

"About what?"

"About… sex." He said the last word in a whisper that Harry had to strain himself to hear it. Harry smirked.

"Sex, you say?" Harry walked up to the blonde again.

"Yes."

"With who?" Harry asked, now face to face with the blonde again.

"I-I can't say," Malfoy said turning away from Harry. Harry lifted his hand and grabbed Malfoy's chin, turning his face back towards him.

"With who?" He repeated, their bodies now pressed against each other, lips inches apart. Malfoy smiled slightly.

"With you," He said, and Harry covered the distance between them.

***

The kiss was slow at first, Malfoy up against the wall, Harry pressed on top of him. It wasn't long before the kiss started to gather heat, both boys able to feel the other's hardness digging into them. Malfoy broke the kiss to begin to attack Harry's neck but the other boy stopped him.

"Do you want me?" He whispered in the darkness.

"Yes," Malfoy breathed. Harry smiled and took his hand, both boys running across the courtyard back to the transfiguration courtyard. Harry stopped at a classroom and muttered a spell, the door instantly unlocked. Harry pulled Malfoy inside quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Lumos," he heard Malfoy whisper and Harry quickly ended his spell for him.

"Why did you do that for?" Malfoy groaned. Harry quickly grabbed Malfoy's waist and pulled him towards him, causing Malfoy to jump.

"Because I _love _a sense of mystery. It makes it more interesting, more adventurous. It turns me on." He breathed the last sentence right into Malfoy's ear, causing him to let out a soft moan.

Malfoy lead Harry over to a desk, getting on and pulling him on top of him. There were hands everywhere, he could hardly tell whose were whose, and it didn't really matter. Harry felt Malfoy begin to undo the buttons of his shirt, and helped him out by just ripping his shirt off. He then grabbed Malfoy's t-shirt, pulling it over his head, and chucking it to the side.

"In a bit of a hurry are you Potter?" Malfoy asked cheekily.

"No," Harry said, "you're just going too fucking slow."

Harry could sense Malfoy smile into the darkness and he felt his lips upon his neck. Harry groaned loudly as Malfoy bit all the way down to his collar bone, stopping to lick and suck the skin there.

Harry's legs were on either side of Malfoy's body, their cocks just touching each other through their pants. Harry heard Malfoy mutter a quick spell and gasped as his pants were instantly removed.

"Shit that was hot, and extremely useful," Harry said and Malfoy smiled.

"Well I am glad you approve of my skills."

"I would hardly call removing clothing a skill," Harry replied flipping them over and grabbing Malfoy's cock. He smiled.

"_This,_ is a skill." And with that Harry shot magic through his hand, causing Malfoy to arch off the bed.

"Fuck," he screamed as Harry stroked him, sending magic to his cock every couple of strokes. It was almost too much for him to bear. He tossed his head, groaning loudly. He could hear Harry chuckling at him, but he didn't mind. What Harry was doing made Malfoy feel so good, he could barely take it.

Harry sped up his rhythm as Malfoy's groans became louder, signalling that he was close to completion. Malfoy came into his hand shortly after, his loud heavy breathing filling the dark unused classroom.

"Shit," Malfoy gasped, "I fully approve of your skills in giving fucking good hand jobs." Harry chuckled still slowly stroking the blonde boy.

"Now I just have to approve of your skills in fucking me," he said seductively, not taking his eyes of Malfoy.

Malfoy whimpered as Harry practically begged him to fuck him. He moved forward and placed a long, lingering kiss on his lips, before running his hands down Harry's abdomen, moving towards his entrance.

Harry lay back on the table as he let Malfoy take control. It was his dream after all, Harry thought, who am I to stop him from controlling it? His thoughts were stopped as a wave of pleasure swept through him. He looked down to see Malfoy's head between his legs. There was a finger inside of him, but it was accompanied by the heat of Malfoy's hot tongue, darting in and out along side of it.

Harry threw his head back as a second, and then a third finger were added with the tongue, now twirling and swiping against his entrance.

"Oh god," Harry squeaked and Malfoy chuckled against his entrance.

"How do you like my skills now?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

"They are, oh- quite- yes god there… satisfactory- yes!"

Malfoy pulled his fingers out of Harry and he groaned, watching Malfoy coming up to meet him. They kissed for a few minutes, tongues caressing each other, hands running up and down the two naked bodies. Harry broke away and stared into Malfoy's eyes.

"Fuck me Malfoy," he said, "I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me."

"Yes," Malfoy whispered, not taking his eyes off the other boy.

"And when we are done, I want you to come inside me, screaming my name." Malfoy licked his lips digging his nails slightly into Harry's shoulders.

"How bad do you want it?" Malfoy asked him and Harry smiled bringing their faces closer together so their foreheads were touching.

"You have no idea," he answered simply, causing Malfoy to suck in a breath and quickly retreated, pulling Harry off the table with him.

He forced Harry around, bracing him over the top of the table. Harry groaned, knowing he was going to be taken like this. He felt Malfoy run his cock along his back and along his inner thigh, before touching his entrance. Harry groaned.

"Fuck, Malfoy! Please, just do it!" He ordered. He felt Malfoy place his hands on his hips and lean over to his ear.

"As you wish," he whispered, before quickly pushing all the way into him.

Harry dropped his head groaning as Malfoy started to move. God, Harry thought, why had I not done this sooner? He let out a cry as Malfoy hit his sweet spot, telling him to keep going at that angle.

"Yes, god, right there," Harry moaned.

"Shit you're so tight. I could pound you all day Potter."

"You could if you were going at this rate. C'mon Malfoy, fuck me harder!"

Malfoy quickly obliged picking up his rhythm. Harry was repeating Malfoy's name over and over again, not noticing that he was being pushed up against the table with every thrust, and was probably going to have bruises in the morning. Malfoy's hands were gripping tightly to his hips, now one slowly coming down to grip his throbbing erection.

Harry hissed as Malfoy started to stroke it in time with his trusts, chest now up against Harry's back, hot breath and tongue just below his ear. Harry breathing was uneven now, his sentences not making sense. He knew that he was close. He turned around to face Malfoy and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now Malfoy," he said, "finish me off."

Malfoy kept their eyes locked as he sped up his rhythm, now pounding hard into him. Harry was moaning loudly and Malfoy was joining in, soon the room filled with the groans of two known enemies, now secret lovers. Harry let his head fall forward again and grabbed the edge of the table as he came into Malfoy's hand. Malfoy finished only seconds later, coming deep inside of him.

The two boys lay slumped over the table, breathing heavily, slowly coming down from the high of their climax. Malfoy carefully slid out of him, moving to sit down on the table beside Harry who had now recovered himself. Both boys remained silent for a while.

"Fuck," Harry said at last.

"Yeah," Malfoy replied.

"Was it as good as your dream?"

"No," the blonde boy replied, "it was better." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad Malfoy."

"Draco," Malfoy said, "it's Draco to you now."

"Ok then, Draco," Harry replied and Draco smiled and they started to get dressed.

"You know, this was almost what happened in my dream except it was the other way around," Draco said.

"Yeah, and we were in the Room of Requirement," Harry added.

"Yeah and- what did you just say?" Draco turned around to face Harry now full clothed. Harry smiled nervously.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Draco insisted, "you said we were in the Room of Requirement and you were right. How did you know that we were… were you spying on me? You were weren't you? I knew it. How dare you! You saw… Harry! Come back here when I am talking to you!"

Draco walked forward, but Harry with a grin on his face, was already sprinting out the door.

**THE END xox**

.

.

…

**There you go. The sequel. **

**Hope you like that. :P **

**Please REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time,**

**xox**

**emiliexox**


End file.
